villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bill Williamson (Rampage)
Bill Williamson is a mass murderer and the main character of the low-budget independent Rampage film trilogy, which consists of the first film in 2009, the sequel Capital Punishment in 2014 and the finale President Down ''released in 2016. Bill is a psychotic violent Social Darwinist and a political extremist who desires a cutdown on the world's population in order to prevent scarcity of natural resources (food, water, land, energy), and later aspires to implement an anarchist government. He was portrayed by Brendan Fletcher (who has also contributed to the character by co-writing and co-producing the films). Biography ''Rampage Bill Williamson is a 23-year-old mechanic who lives with his parents determined to exact revenge upon the fictional town of Tenderville, Oregon, builds a body suit of bulletproof Kevlar armor, complete with a ballistic helmet and a paintball mask before going on a killing spree with two sub-machine guns, two pistols and two knives, hoping to stop overpopulation, which he believes is the sole reason for the world's problems. Psychologically, he is continually bombarded with the problems of the world, by ubiquitous TV sets, radios, and the views of Evan Drince, who seems to be his sole friend. One day, hurt, after his parents tell him that it's time he left home, and tired of being victimized by his boss at work, Bill acts upon his plan to reduce the town's population. He believes overcrowding causes the world's problems. Bill dons his suit of Kevlar armor, and goes to town. First he incapacitates the police by car-bombing their headquarters with a bomb-loaded van. He then begins to kill the residents of the town, shooting people at random, including a barista who refused to give him his money back after making the wrong coffee. He robs a bank, killing some of the employees. Outside the bank he puts on a show by burning fake money, which he had printed up earlier, to show that it is worthless and causes the problems of the world. Bill has killed at least 93 people during this rampage, which has only lasted a morning. After the killings, Bill calls Evan Drince, who is in a forest nearby expecting him for a paintball game. When he arrives at the forest, Bill apologizes to Evan for having him wait for an hour, and shows him the money he robbed from the bank. He then immobilizes Evan with a stun gun, places a pistol in his hand, and shoots him in the head to create the illusion of suicide. Bill leaves the body of Evan wearing the armor suit, and holding the weapons of the massacre. He leaves the forest and makes his way home, before his parents arrive. While they are conversing in front of the television, the killer is identified as Evan on the news. After his parents console him on the loss of his friend, he tells him he is tired and goes to his room. In his room, while packing his belongings and stolen bank money, he hears another news report that police have arrested Evan's father, an anti-war activist during the Vietnam War era, who is accusing Bill of the crime and claiming the innocence of his son. Bill leaves his parents' house, as told. The movie concludes with a video recording of Bill announcing his departure on a personal quest to further "exhibit his brand of population control". ''Rampage: Capital Punishment'' Immediately after committing his rampage in Tenderville, Bill Williamson disappeared and had been living off the grid for years with the money he stole from a bank during the massacre. The video recording of his rants about violent population control had since garnered millions of views and turns Bill into an Internet sensation among hate groups and political extremists. In the present day, Bill uses the stolen money to finance yet another killing spree, purchasing a number of weapons, including two fully automatic, military-grade M4 carbines, and constructing homemade explosives. After making final preparations for the killing spree, Bill shaves his head clean, dons his suit of body armor, and sets the interior of his house on fire. He drives to an alleyway, where he sends away a homeless man he befriended earlier. He then uses the cover of the alleyway to shoot several random pedestrians undetected, before trying to enter a bingo hall, only to leave after finding it is closed. Bill then travels to a television station in Washington, D.C., where he blows up his car and then enters the building. Inside, he shoots the security guard and several employees with the carbines. He then holds the survivors, including news anchorman Chip Parker, hostage and forces them to an empty basement at gunpoint. Bill intentionally leaves behind the program director, Andy, who calls the police. He kills one of the hostages when he disregards one of his orders, then repeatedly taunts Chip when he tries to reason with him. After a while, Bill gives Chip a disc and tells him to go upstairs and air the contents of the disc nationwide, then return with a camera crew so they could do a live interview with him, threatening to kill the rest of the hostages if he does not do so. Chip agrees and leaves the basement, where he relays his instructions to the responding police officers. However, while trying to air the disc, he accidentally slips and breaks the disc. At the instruction of the commanding officer, Chip returns to the basement and tells Bill what had happened; an agitated Bill threatens his life, but gives him a duplicate of the disc. While Chip is gone, Bill criticizes one of the hostages for her personal life before killing her. He is then confronted by another hostage, who reveals herself to be the sister of one of the people he killed at Tenderville. She confirms she was the sister of the Chicken Den waitress (from the first Rampage movie) who accidentally dropped Bill's lunch. When she expresses her intent to kill him, Bill forces a male hostage to beat her. At first, he reluctantly does so, but when the man refuses to hit her any further, he praises his attitude and allows both hostages to live. Eventually, the contents of the disc are aired on live television; in it, Bill rants in a video recording about how the current system is flawed and that the U.S. government is manipulating American citizens and events for the sake of wealth. He claims that Saudi Arabia is the true culprit of the War on Terror for funding the 9/11 attacks but because of the U.S. reliance on Saudi oil, U.S. soldiers are instead sent to go fight and die in Middle Eastern countries that do not fund or conduct terrorist attacks on America, specifically Iraq as Bill directly referred to the 2003 U.S. invasion of Iraq and it is implied Bill also additionally was referring to Pakistan and Iran. He claims that Americans desperately need gun control, health care, jobs, personal freedom and mercy from racism but they are denied such things and citing Obama does nothing more than tell Americans that their country is not in any emergency or crisis whatsoever, he cries for Obama to be imprisoned and pressed with criminal charges. The video ends with Bill appealing to the American people to retaliate violently against politicians and the wealthy in order to restore society. Once the video concludes airing, Bill is now delighted into a good mood after his many outbursts of anger as his message has now been spread. Meanwhile, the officers manage to contact Bill's father with the intention of using him to appeal to Bill. Chip returns to the basement with a camera crew, including an undercover police officer, and gives Bill a cellphone with his father on the other end. Mr. Williamson tries to appeal to Bill, then reveals his mother Sarah died in a car accident as a result of medication she had been taking for depression from Bill running away from home. At that moment, Bill becomes suspicious of the undercover officer and kills him. Using a hidden security camera he implanted earlier, he notices SWAT teams converging on the basement and detonates explosives, killing the officers. At Chip's urging, Bill commences with the live interview, during which he becomes more specific about his rants in the disc and also espouses his opinions about killing innocent people. He then reveals his intention to die along with Chip before shooting him in the arm and releasing the others. Bill immediately engages a SWAT team in a shootout before fleeing, leaving behind a gas bomb that destroys the entire building and kills hundreds of people, including Chip and the officers. In the aftermath of the siege, news reports say that Bill likely did not survive the massive explosion. However, Bill is shown alive and well, having escaped through the ventilation system. Sometime afterward, he spots a young girl reading a book, Catching the Wolf of Wall Street, ''and criticizes her for reading one. Bill then gives her a pistol and instructs her to use it to kill her parents and then herself before sending her off with a look of satisfaction on his face. ''Rampage 3: President Down In the third and final film taking place three years after the events of the previous film, Bill is revealed to have married Crystal and now has a baby son, Billy. They live underground in a forest. His dad, Alan, committed suicide, unable to live with the guilt of his son's actions. Bill returns from hiding and, using a sniper rifle, assassinates the President of the United States, as well as the Vice-President and the Secretary of Defense. Blame immediately falls on both ISIS (with the news making claims that they are taking responsibility) and Bill himself. He then taunts the authorities, preparing for a final assault in which he expects to die as a martyr of his own cause, further establishing his iconic legacy. As federal authorities begin investigations upon who has murdered the president, Bill is able to hear what they are saying by having hacking their devices. The authorities begin suspecting Bill and catch surveillance of him walking around D.C., and that his entry into the data base as "Deceased" is an error, seeing how everyone thought he perished back in the 2nd film. FBI Agent Murray then recaps the events of the 2nd films, as well as adding that Bill's father, Alan, has committed suicide since he thought his son died. Vincent and Molokai proceed to suspect Bill by playing his message back in the 2nd film, and Vincent Jones scorns Bill's message, strongly disagreeing with whatever Bill has to say, as while Jones' accomplice Molokai does the opposite, agreeing with much of Bill's logic. Vincent is rather unconvinced, mostly against Bill's rants that blacks are thrown in jail out of racism and the United States' aggressive foreign policies to declare war, particularly upon the Middle East. Vincent counter reacts that blacks commit crimes non-stop, which is why the police are so occupied and militarized, that they should be blamed for creating problems for the country rather than the police, and that the United States has to attack now or else they will be attacked and then overthrown. Shortly afterwards, Bill sends in an electromagnetic pulse to the agents' HQ which kills their power and wipes out all their data files, which hinders Vincent, Molokai and Murray's progress in tracking down the President's murderer (Bill). The agents have an anger meltdown and organizes an entire squadron to go find Bill. In the final battle that happens in a forest covered in snow, Bill goes into a gunfight with Molokai, Vincent, police officers and the SWAT team. His wife Crystal and their son Billy were able to flee before the fight began to take refuge inside a house. In the ensuing battle, Bill is able to kill off all of his opponents. After killing off all of Vincent and Molokai's officers, Bill finishes off Molokai while Vincent runs up and shoots Bill in the abdomen several times, before Bill returns fire and also hits Vincent. Since the beginning of his rampage 7 years ago, Bill has finally failed to avoid getting shot and now bleeding badly, he goes to lie next to a tree and peacefully dies. Legacy After Bill dies, news reports spring up alerting that there are massive shootings occurring nationwide that are targeting the wealthy, the politicians and celebrities, and they are all Americans creating anarchy to regain their country after they observed, and became influenced by Bill's lectures. The anarchists execute thousands who are rich or powerful, and the first victims include George W. Bush, Wall Street, FBI, NSA, DEA, Homeland Security, Britney Spears, Taylor Swift, Mark Zuckerberg, Jeffrey R. Immelt (CEO of General Electric), Satya Nadella (CEO of Microsoft) and Rihanna. The homeless man who Bill berated back in Capital Punishment, executes news anchors live on TV to thank Bill for changing his life. Personality and Beliefs Bill Williamson appears to have Antisocial Personality Disorder, making him a psychopath. It is unknown if he was born with this or developed it over time due to society. Bill has an aggressive, militant, far-left political agenda that primarily involves cutting down the world's population so as to allow enough resources for humanity to survive. Bill believes that overpopulation is the cause of much of the world's problems and seeks to solve this by killing the elite and rich, disabled and sick people and everyone in the third world to ensure that, "maybe, humanity can survive". However, as the films go on, Bill reveals that he has more radical beliefs in addition to his views on population control and eugenics. It can be argued that Bill is a misanthrope in addition to his psychopathy since he has few acquaintances and claims that his actions will ultimately save humanity, but as the films go on, it seems like Bill cares more about his own legacy than the fate of the human race, wishing to become a martyr and die for his cause to inspire others to carry on his agenda. A complicated antihero, Bill claims that he does this for the good of society but it is apparent that by the way he toys with his victims, he genuinely gets pleasure from his violent actions. Bill also seeks to use direct propaganda to entice violence against the wealthy and elite to cause an overthrow of the government and implementing a far more radical leftist one. It is unknown if Bill is a true anarchist or if his beliefs are more Marxist in nature. In the second film, Bill calls for gun control, saying he would not have been able to do it without lax gun laws. Later on in the third film, Bill even goes as far as to accuse Hollywood as a propaganda machine for glorifying war and guns for making the movies Marvel's The Avengers ''and ''American Sniper. ''Bill also denounces how Americans praise rich Hollywood celebrities like Jennifer Aniston, Tom Cruise and Jay-Z instead of middle to lower-class citizens because those celebrities do not donate to charity. Bill is an atheist and is biased against religions. He argues Christianity brainwashes children into religious adults who will pay money to churches, and is an outspoken critic of Islam, citing that Saudi Arabia gives women no rights and executes homosexuals. Weapons *Ruger MP9 *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 *Beretta 92FS *Glock 17 *Stun gun *M4A1 carbines Gallery Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson Tough Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson toughens himself up and exercises while having thoughts of hatred and disgust towards others. Bill Williamson's Weaponry.jpg|Bill Williamson's kevlar suit, disassembled Masked Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson with his mask on Delusional Bill Williamson.jpg Maniacal Bill Williamson.jpg Wrath of Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson begins his unrelenting wrath as he kills people Vicious Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson continues his vicious rampage Psychotic Bill Williamson.jpg Ruthless Bill Williamson.jpg Bill Williamson's Video Testament.JPG|Bill Williamson's video testament. Face of Bill Williamson.jpg Angry Bill Williamson.jpg|Bill Williamson will soon lash out his murderous rage and frustration on people. Trivia *In the third film, Bill is shown to have directly began a new family, after deserting his parents. He has fallen in love with a woman, Crystal, who approves of his mass murders and anarchy, yet she is never as violent or psychotic as Bill is. *Bill is similar to William Foster from ''Falling Down. **They are protagonist villains. **They stand up against injustice, even if their actions are amoral. **They both have mental disorders, although William Foster has Borderline Personality Disorder while Bill Williamson is a Psychopath. Also, William Foster does not murder all his victims like Bill Williamson does. Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Successful Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Outcast Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Anarchist Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Sadists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Vigilante Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Rogue Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Orator Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nihilists Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Male Category:Propagandists Category:Hypocrites Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Amoral Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Fanatics Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Deceased Category:Parents